


Imagine Delenn proposing to Lennier

by Saavik2017



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saavik2017/pseuds/Saavik2017
Summary: Delenn proposes to Lennier.





	Imagine Delenn proposing to Lennier

Lennier awoke with a startle and exhaled deeply. He saw Delenn sleeping peacefully next to him. His dreams had been filled with flashbacks of their first time together. He watched her in adoration as he remembered everything from the night before. He had been completely blown away by her beauty that all he could do was watch her as she showed him what love is. He wanted to give it all back to her.

Lennier got up and stepped into the shower. His mind started drifting. He imagined a future with her, a wedding ceremony on Minbar with gregorian chanting, Delenn being pregnant with their child. He dried himself off, put on his bathrobe and looked out of the window down to the Garden. Then he heard Delenn softly speaking his name. He closed his eyes at the sound of her voice.

He sat down beside her and looked at her lost in love. She took his hand in hers, the way she had done so many times before but this time it meant forever. Lennier tenderly caressed her cheek and Delenn kissed the palm of his hand, showing Lennier how much she wanted him. She proceeded to take off his bathrobe, stroking his chest. „Make love to me, Lennier,“ she sighed with desire, pushing back the blanket and offering herself to him. He let the bathrobe fall to the floor and carefully laid down atop of her, holding eye–contact the entire time.

Lennier settled between her thighs and she welcomed him. He felt her legs wrapping around his waist, and while holding completely still, he pressed his forehead against hers, cherishing every moment. Finally, he would show her just how much he loved her but still he was rather nervous and so in awe of her. Then Delenn smiled at him, pulling him even deeper into her and Lennier began rocking his hips in a steady rhythm, watching her reaction. He listened to her moaning and then all of a sudden she cried out: „Lennier!“ He stopped right then and there and worried about her wellbeing. „Delenn? Are you alright?“ - „I am very much so,“ she reassured him, caressing his face, adoring his spirit of innocence. „Touch me,“ she whispered and guided Lennier‘s hand to her breast as he began fondling and kissing them. As he continued making love to her he heard her shout his name a second time before drifting together into unconsciousness. They laid side by side for a while, cuddling and enjoying each other’s closeness.

Lennier awoke again hearing Delenn taking a shower. When she came out, Lennier approached her and she sat down before the mirror as he tenderly combed her hair. They looked at each other without speaking a word. He then helped her close the zipper on her dress, and adjusted her clothing, making sure she looked beautiful.

She turned around to face him and said the words he had so long dreamed of hearing: „Marry me, Lennier.“


End file.
